


Demigod Athletes diary

by RhiD29



Series: Demigod athlete [4]
Category: Women's Hockey RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiD29/pseuds/RhiD29
Summary: Here are some short stories shared by Fleming, Flowers, Müller and Quinn during either the IIHF World Championship or the FIFA Women's World Cup, both in 2019. We jump into Fleming's feeling towards her godly mother Victoria, Ann-Sophie's point of view when a trusted member of the coaching staff turns into a monster in a middle of a game, a monster attack in Espoo, Finland, and Quinn's few scares while playing for Paris FC. Bonus: interview with the four players, interviews of all players during championships, an interview of Thalia Grace because the Hunters are not talked about enough, and Leo Valdez' point of view on Juventus/Hebe messing with someone he loves.





	1. If you are reading this...

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a Demigod diaries version with Demigod Athletes series to share some things I didn't wrote in my other stories because of timing that didn't fit or that wasn't very useful. It's also to explain a little bit more how camps work, and i also included "interviews" of the demigods. Ann-Sophie Flowers is my original caracter and not a real athlete. The others are all athletes you can learn about on the web. Hope you enjoy!

If you're reading this, your life is about to change. You probably have doubts about who you are. Either you have seen things you cannot explain, or your parents told you about their legacy or secret dating life. You have to be prepared. Fighting against monsters and training will be your day-to-day life. Classes to learn either Ancient Greek or Latin, studying monsters, and other useful skills, will be as wise than the Maths and English classes you had at school. A matter of surviving or not.

To help you out, I assembled a few stories. You might already know who those four athletes are, especially if you’re a Canadian who likes soccer, or you might have seen their stories out in the web for demigods to find. They don’t show as much the dangers to be a demigod as other stories Riordan shared in Demigods Files or Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus and Trials of Apollo series, but it can show how you can manage to have a secret life and a public life, if that’s something that interest you. Because if you are reading this book instead of Demigod Files, you probably fit more into ‘I want to become an Olympian’ or something.

I’ll give you some info on what are the different places you can go live at. On the Demigod Games happening every four years. On our most famous demigods. The athletes were interviewed, to give out a good feeling of their days at camp.

We start our guide with the story of Jessie Fleming, a soccer player that aims the senior program. She went to Jupiter Camp trying to train the best she can at soccer as well as studying Engineering. She’ll share her deep feelings about her goddess mother. Then, you will have a map of Camp Jupiter, and an interview with Jessie and Mallory Pugh. The latest is also a legionnaire and a soccer player. We interviewed all our athletes at the World Cup. If you want to know how Jessie learned she was a demigod to her journey in Camp Jupiter, I suggest you check out the part one of Demigod Athlete Series.

Our next story will take you in Quebec at first. Ann-Sophie is in the U17 program of Canada, and started with Jessie as her captain. Ann-Sophie Flowers is less of a perfect student, maybe you’ll recognize yourself a little more in her. In this book, she told us her story of her experience at the World Cup, where she was reservist. A map of Camp Half-Blood will be showed with an interview with Ann-Sophie, where she reflects on her actions and warn you not to do her mistakes. Because the story available on her (see part two of the series) is the things she talks the least about, something even her teammates, and lots of campers, never heard of. Don’t ask John Herdman about it, he has no clue.

Then, we have hockey player Alina Müller that will share a small inside of the IIHF World Championship in Espoo, Finland, and trouble demigods caused during the competition. If you read the part three of Demigod Athletes, you know about how she found a powerful weapon that led her to Camp Half-Blood. If you struggle with English, this would be the perfect story to read.

We also got an inside of Quinn’s adventure when the Canadian played with the Washington Spirits, during an away trip. Quinn is an Amazon, that sometimes wishes was sent to Lupa. Quinn’s mom being an Amazon, it led to the young adult to Seattle first. In the Part four of the series, Quinn gives insides about living as an Amazon, the struggles the player faced as a person and a player.

I interviewed Quinn at the 2019 World Cup in France. They, (Quinn, Ann-Sophie and Jessie) were more than happy to sit with me and talk about their experience. I also interviewed in April Alina, with a couple of demigods from other countries, during the World Championship in Eveliina’s native Finland. If you wonder who Eveliina is, it’ll be clearer as you progress through Alina’s story.

Since we talk about Jupiter Camp, Half-Blood Camp and the Amazons, we figured an inside of the Hunters, the fourth option, might be fun for you. I’ve interviewed Lieutenant Thalia Grace for the occasion, when she last visited Camp Half-Blood.

Lastly, I’ve added a little story Leo Valdez shared with us. Jessie mentioned it in Roman Demigod with Big Dreams, and we thought the legion might want to know how Lena Esperanza Valdez-Arellano happened.

I will end this with portraits of the interviewed demigods, and brief description of them. They accepted to give out a few pictures of them while at camp. Except for Romains, obviously, as they cannot take pictures inside the New Rome Valley.


	2. Maps of Camp Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering what the camp Jupiter in Jessie's story looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will be able to see the images, it's the first time I'm using any.

Here are maps that have been drawed for the Heroes of Olympus series. 


	3. Being Victoria’s daughter has its advantage and disadvantages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie shares with us a behind the scenes of the World Cup, how she felt with the decisions made, and reflects on her mother.

When Soccer Canada announced to the women’s team they were about to be sponsored by Nike, Jessie smiled. It was not that she didn’t like Adidas, secretly she did, both brands were comfortable, but she knew her mother was not the most enthusiastic for her daughter to wear Adidas. She could feel it, Jessie felt always a little better wearing Nike than any other brand. Because Nike’s was her mother’s Victoria Greak name, and it felt a little bit more powerful to wear it. The company was named after her mother, so she performed better with it on herself. Felt stronger. That partnership could only be good news. To Jessie’s knowledge, Adidas was not the name of a god, so no one was left behind by the move. Maybe the change of sponsor came from her mother? Jessie wouldn’t be that surprised. There was tons of decisions influenced by gods without mortals knowing anything.

The change of clothes made her feel as expected leading to the World Cup. And in all honesty, it might have influenced the coach into making the decision that had been great to Jessie, but teammates’ disappointment and anger.

Players learned just before the world cup that play time would be far from equal. Forwards would barely play, unless being names Sinclair and Beckie. Instead, the coach insisted on having Jessie forward with one of them. They’d play a 4-4-2 formation, but really, to Jessie, it looked more as a 2-6-2 formation, as two defensemen were naturally midfield or expected to make runs in front quite often. Jessie didn’t mind playing as an attacking midfield, but being one of the two forward with Sinc? A little less. Or at least, have three players in front. But the coach saw things differently. Jessie feared tension before the end of their tournament.

The first game went not very well, the opponent was playing defense only, and Canada couldn’t have a good position to score more than one goal. They had not enough shots on goal, and to be honest, Janine sent a little too many directly on the goalkeeper. Jessie tried her best staying focused and not getting frustrated about not being able to play like they usually play, their strategies not working at all.

The second game was better. They all played with more ease, and they won 2-0. Jessie scored the second one, and couldn’t be happier. It got her the Player of the game. She had many interviews, but her mind was somewhere else: the end of the game was marked by a monster attacking her, Quinn and Ann-Sophie, and she had plenty of things going through her mind, she almost had forgotten she had scored.

The tournament in general went as Jessie predicted: they didn’t score tons of goals. It turned out to be a problem against the strongest team of their pool, the Netherlands, whom they faced last in the pool. That game they lost, despite it being quite close. Jessie just wanted subs to come faster, Christine was more exhausted that she let the coach know, and they needed some forwards more, instead of midfield. Yes, the had a strong defense, but you can’t win if you don’t score. With a late goal, the orange team won.

Jessie only could wish their path further would not be too bad. They faced Sweden in the round of 16. It could be a challenge, the last time they played, it was very equal. Then, most likely Germany. A way to the finals would be very hard. Nederland was expected to have less difficulty, and that frustrated Jessie. They should have won that game instead. They’d be playing Japan.

The game against Sweden didn’t go that well. They seemed to be missing some chemistry, Jessie was slightly injured from a battle against a monster (because no, monster didn’t stop attacking you when you were in an important tournament, it seemed to be the opposite, see Rio), and despite using ambrosia, she was still a little bothered. The coach insisted on playing her the whole game still, telling he couldn’t bench her in an as important game. That was the problem: he didn’t seem to trust half his team. Even if Jessie wanted to win all the time, the coach didn’t look at things the same way. Yes, she wanted to be on the field the most possible, but everyone did, and it was his job to decide who and when, which he was making poor decision at.

The coach, which Jessie started disliking more and more his decisions, told Christine to play the second half too. Jessie was disappointed, Heiner-Moeller seemed more interested in having his captain reach the record of goals than the team’s performance. He seemed to think she’d save them all like she sometimes saved them when it was necessary. _Ok, and what will you do if she retires tomorrow? _Jessie couldn’t help but think. Christine wouldn’t be there forever, it might be her last tournament… Unless she decides to continue to go to Tokyo.

The second part of the game wasn’t really better. Fans would probably blame Janine for missing the penalty, but no teammate did. They knew she had shot where she planned to and, really, it was just a good save and a good guess from the goalkeeper. Jessie tried refocussing her people on the time remaining, insisting they still could equalise. They needed to take more risks. To attack more, even if it put the defense a little more opened. They didn’t have much choice anymore. Shoot, or you’ll be out.

They never tied the game. Jessie felt a void. They had a big scoring issue that needed to be addressed this year, and she felt they had totally failed at resolving it. Jessie didn’t think their preparation was the cause, but she felt there was either a lack of chemistry, bad strategies, or something else she didn’t know what. She was pissed, but she tried not to be too obvious about it. She felt ashamed. Ashamed she wasn’t able to score when the team needed her to do so. She was disappointed of herself, and she knew someone else would be. And it was who Jessie feared the most: her godly mother, Victoria. Jessie couldn’t help but feeling the pressure that came with being her daughter, and she knew Victoria wouldn’t be proud at all. She was supposed to lead her team to the finals, not being eliminated in the round of 16.

She cried when she was finally alone in the silence of her bedroom. She didn’t want any visitors, not even her family. She feared the goddess’ visit, and it was her worst nightmare. She was pissed of not having a weapon to herself, a magic one that wouldn’t be as problematic to have with her at all times. She recalled her last monster attack, during the New Zealand game, and Ann-Sophie and Quinn had called their bronze weapons on command. Jessie? She had had to go with hands. Her gladius was in the locker room, completely useless. Worse, the monster knew where it was, he was in the crew!

Ann-Sophie came to Jessie’s room the next morning, bringing Quinn with her too. They talked about the monster they fought, and how to solve their problem with it, as it was someone on the crew travelling with them. None of them controlled the mist, how could they make sure no one realised something’s going on? It was indeed a problem. Jessie wasn’t the one hating him, Quinn was more than pissed with his decision to make her play… a _big_ 23-minute total!

They discussed their issues with the game, how they played, what was next and their issues to improve, and then, when Jessie expected it the less, Quinn asked if they ever met their godly parent, or if it was something that never happened.

“Well, you all met my mom when receiving our medals in Rio. She is the woman that gave you your weapons. That’s the only time we’ve met. I don’t expect her to visit me unless I win my medal. She will probably be the one giving it to me. I need to win it, at least one time we have to be first. I don’t want to disappoint her more than I did this time. I’m sure she’s somewhere ashame of how poor we did.”

Jessie was worried. Her mom wanted her to succeed. If Jessie was disappointed in their elimination, she knew her mom was probably frustrated at her not scoring more. Not saving the team when she should have. She still felt ashamed. Even if Quinn and Ann-Sophie tried reasoning her that she was probably not frustrated at her daughter.

Ann-Sophie broke the conversation at some point, as it was going on whining again. She hadn’t met Demeter. Nor Quinn met her great-grand-father Mars.

“I heard a song last week, it’s Sum 41 new song, Never There. It let me think that Deryck, the singer, might be a demigod. He’s never known his dad, but knows who he is, I think. He said his dad reached to him when he became famous or something. A god perhaps?”

She made the group listen. Jessie shivered. Some parts made her think of her feeling towards Victoria. Or any demigod felt thinking of their godly parent.

She looked at her teammates after the song. Both Quinn and Ann-Sophie were tearing up, even if Ann-Sophie was not listening the song for the first time. The emotion was pure, and Deryck had put the words on feelings way too many people had. Jessie herself was trying her best not to cry.

“Play it again. I feel like I didn’t concentrate enough on the lyrics to analyse them and enjoy even more.”

Ann-Sophie restarted it, and the guitar resonated in Jessie’s body, making her shivers.

_Do you think about me?_  
_'Cause I don't have any doubt you must_  
_In this life_

How often Victoria looked at Jessie’s accomplishment, how she trained, played? Jessie had to ask one day. Hopefully, she hadn’t paid too much attention at all the game, but watched it more in general. Or not at all. Or maybe it was best if she did watch, and not only looked at the end result, since Jessie had played all the minutes and was still proud of how she played. Or at least, tried to be. There was positive plays she made, right?

_Even though you're never there_  
_I didn't feel you disappear from sight_  
_You did it well_

She might have never met her mom to discuss, but she knew she was watching her. The Nike sponsor, Victoria was probably behind it. It was the only explanation to why she felt better wearing that compared to any sport gear. When she won, when she lost, she knew she could feel her mom watching. She just knew.

_And now_  
_You and I share the same life missing out_  
_So the story goes_  
_That we're left, we're stuck with a broken house_  
_I know that if I_  
_I had the chance I'd let you know_  
_That I understand, I've let it go_

Jessie had given up on meeting her mom to another reason than a first-place finish sometime in her life. She felt broken thinking she’d never have a conversation one day. But she knew it was like that with gods, and she had to let it go. Deryck Whibley had, clearly, and she needed to do the same. Make her mom proud, but knowing it won’t give any visit for birthdays. That song was definitely made for demigods, and felt very personal to Jessie. The music and lyrics felt like going through her bones.

_I don't need you by my side_  
_I think by now I'm doing fine myself_  
_On my own_

She had gotten used to not seeing her godly mother. She was fine, or at least, she thought she was. Yet again, a ‘I’m proud of you even though you were eliminated’ would be welcomed. She teared up thinking that her mom should at least meet her at something else than giving out medals, that she needed to know she cared about her not only in good moments.

_And I feel you time to time_  
_Like your sending outta sign I can tell_  
_You're not alone_

That Nike sponsor was an obvious sign. She realised she had felt like she had had something to help her out finishing the game against the Swedes when exhaustion got her body. Could it be her mom?

_Because you and I share the same life missing out_  
_And so the story goes_  
_That we're left, stuck with a broken house_  
_I know that if the_  
_The chance appears well I'd have no fears_  
_We both share pain_  
_We feel the same_

_And now you and I share the same life missing out_  
_So the story goes_  
_That we're left, we're stuck with a broken house_  
_I know that if I_  
_I had the chance I'd let you know_  
_That I understand, I've let it go_

_You and I share the same life missing out_  
_So the story goes_  
_That we're left, we're stuck with a broken house_  
_I know that if the_  
_The chance appears I'd have no fears_  
_We both share pain_  
_We feel the same_

The song stayed in her mind for days. Jessie felt like it would never get out of her head. She wanted to meet her mother, she had so many questions to ask her. She wanted to know how her mother felt toward her performance. Was she as ashamed as Jessie thought she was, or was it the opposite? Being a goddess, Jessie imagine Victoria being more mad than happy, but sometimes, god could be surprising. She thought of Elysse, who had never met her, and at this point, nearly hated Victoria, because gods never seemed to care. And Jessie couldn’t blame her little sister at all… She felt just the same by moments.

As Jessie was in the airport leaving France, she felt a light behind her. But not only something lighting up, she felt energy going through her bones. She couldn’t tell if it was good or bad energy, she just turned around. There was a woman she felt familiar, but she was pretty sure she had seen her only a couple times, if not only once.

“Jessica. I have been trying to see you for days. You’re already leaving?”

Jessie was a little surprised. No one called her like that, she hated it. She was surprised when she realised her mother had tried meeting her a couple of times lately.

“Well, I have no reason to stay in France, I’m going back home for a few days,” Jessie said, not knowing if she should go in details. “My university training camp is starting soon, so I’m going back to Camp Jupiter in about a week.”

Victoria had a very serious face which made Jessie fear the worse.

“You shouldn’t be going already. I’m disappointed, daughter. I thought helping you during the last game’s second half would be enough, I see you weren’t able to use it.”

Jessie’s jaw dropped, and she tried her best holding back the tears forming in her eyes. Her worst nightmare was becoming true. Victoria wasn’t proud of her. She tried defending her case, not sure if it made things better or worse.

“Uh… I gave what I could, mother. The opponent were strong, and sometimes, things don’t go your way. We’re all disappointed in ourselves, and I’ll look at what went wrong to improve myself.”

“You’re better improve yourself. Don’t make up excuses. I’m starting to doubt your abilities to win. I thought promising you a weapon was motivating enough. Should I be ashamed of you?”

Jessie started shaking. Was her mother blaming the lost on her shoulder only? It was a team sport, she played every minute of playing time possible, played her best with all her heart, and Victoria thought it wasn’t enough? What would she say if she had seen as little gameplay than Quinn?

Jessie almost wished Victoria would just leave. She was starting to become mad, and her fierce look was gone. She always thought meeting her mother would make her feel competitive, stronger, and give her a second energy. How wrong was she? Now she felt ashamed, exhausted, and just wanted to punch the goddess. It wasn’t Mars, for goodness’ sake, it was Victoria in front of her! She shouldn’t be desiring to punch anyone.

Victoria was clearly judging her by a condescending look. “Next time I come to meet you, you’re better have a golden medal around your neck, Jessica Alexandra Fleming. That’s all I’m going to tell you. You’ve disappointed me enough this year.”

The victory goddess disappeared in the same light than she had appeared in. Jessie kneeled on the floor, like she had no energy left, and cried there. Janine and Steph came to see her, thinking she wasn’t well at all. Jessie wasn’t either. But she couldn’t tell them what happened. She hardly went to a chair, waiting for boarding to be announced. She was shaking, and just couldn’t wait to go home. See her mortal parents, those who really loved her no matter what. Her brother she hadn’t seen in forever, and who knew, maybe Elysse would be in London too? She didn’t want to tell how bad Victoria was to Elysse, but the youngest couldn’t expect a happy meeting.

She slept the whole flight and dreamed of her friends at university. The Romans of University of New Rome were doing fitness testing, and plenty of her teammates complained when the coach came in to talk about Beep test. Jessie wished she would miss more of the preseason, but she couldn’t stay home for too long. New Rome was calling her, and training for the Olympic qualifier was now Jessie’s next goal. She didn’t think it would be that hard of a challenge, the Concacaf was not the most competitive tournament, but some teams were slowly getting to a better level, and Jessie knew she couldn’t disappoint her Mother, herself and the country once more.


	4. Interview with Jessie Fleming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've met with Jessie at the beginning of the World Cup. Here what she had to tell me about her experience in Camp Jupiter, and her feelings about being a demigod.

## Can you tell us where you are from, tell us about your mortal and godly family?

I grew up in London, Ontario. I have an older brother, Tristan, who is a mortal. He learned that I was a demigod only a little before Rio Olympic Games. It was just too hard to lie, and he was an adult, he understood what it implies, he knows it must be a secret, but it answered all his questions. I lived with my dad and Tristan’s mom, whom I thought was my mother for fourteen years, and my little sister Elysse until I found out I was a demigod. I was… fifteen I think, back then.

## You found out your mother was not Tristan’s before learning about being a demigod?

Yes, I accidently found out my dad had cheated. I don’t remember how it happened exactly. Mom always known, I appeared in Victoria’s arms, at the door, but she never talked about it. Tristan was just too young to remember. Dad admitted my mother was named Victoria, but asked me to shut my mouth about it. I learned she was a goddess only like, a year or so later. And not even six months later, my sister joined me at camp. I had no clue she was a demigod, I remember clearly mom being pregnant of her. But that’s things that sometimes goddess do. She was nine years old when she came in.

## Your sister Elysse is a demigod too, how things went at camp with her?

Well, she wasn’t placed in the same cohort than me. I was quite happy and relieved about it. She was still a kid, I knew if she was in the same barrack than me, people would expect her to follow me all the time, and I think our relationship wouldn’t have been what it is now. We would have fought over too many things, she would have gotten on my nerves. I discovered I was a little overprotective over time, and I’ve worked on that. I remembered when I heard someone was possibly bullying her, I texted all my friends to figure out who it was, and wanted to kill the person hurting my little sister.

## Do you have any special weapon, or power, due to being a daughter of Victoria?

I don’t have a special weapon _for the moment_. My mother was the one giving out the medals for the bronze medal game of the football tournament in Rio, and she told me she’d give me one when I get gold only, first because Jupiter Camp uses Imperial gold, second because she has bigger expectation for me than most parents has. I am aiming for gold in Tokyo because I am someone who likes aiming to the top of what I know I can achieve, but also because I want that weapon. I want a magical gladius, like Quinn or Ann-Sophie has in Celestial bronze.

Now, do I have a special power? I guess I could say I have some sort of leadership on the field. I appear to be a very shy person, but when I’m on the pitch, I like to lead the game. I’m way more vocal when I play soccer. When I train, I like to lead by example. I’m always in those who gets there early and leave after people are gone. That’s probably a reason why Soccer Canada, and my teammates, consider me already as a veteran, despite being only twenty-one and being the fourth of fifth oldest midfield. On something like seven mid, it’s almost impressive to be called a Vet! My talent at every sport I tried probably comes from Victoria, though I come from a sportive family, so I’ve been pushed into sports by my mortal parents.

## What other sports did you do?

I played hockey up until I was thirteen or fourteen, when I started being called up by Soccer Canada, with the U17 team, I guess. I played with boys, and the last years, there was body checking. I’m used to physical play. Canada is quite known for that, in both hockey and soccer. I also did cross country. There is a video on YouTube about me at eleven or twelve. I won every race I entered in London when I was in Elementary school. I loved it, and I actually continued doing track and field in high school, just like my brother. Until I came at camp, of course. Elysse was following us, but she when she left home, she was only nine or ten.

## Jessie, when you discovered you were a demigod, you were about fifteen, now, you are twenty-one, has your perception of being a demigod changed?

Sure. At first, I hated it. I was living far from my family, I couldn’t really train properly for soccer. But Camp Jupiter made me a better demigod, a better fighter. And it’s proven doing multisport makes better athletes, so being a demigod helps too, I swear. I discovered a couple of new muscles while training. Every time I leave the Valley, it’s a dangerous journey, but it’s always been worth it. I loved being part of my first World Cup in 2015, in Canada. The Olympics in Rio were surreal, despite not the result we wanted at first. Now I’m proud of my bronze medal, but I absolutely aim for gold next year, and we want to win the World Cup as well. My mother is Victoria, goddess of Victory, right? But seriously, being a demigod has its challenges, but I love it now.

## You are now a student in University of New Rome, was it hard to turn down many universities, and can you tell us about the process to retire early from the legion?

I had to turn down a bunch of universities, yeah. UCLA was one I would have liked going to, but I preferred staying in New Rome. It was safer for me, and the Senate finally decided to let me, and a few others, leave the camp before our tenth year of service, just when I would have started university if I was a mortal. It was perfect for me. New Rome University doesn’t give much scholarships, but I have one that covers my room. Because it’s the only safe university out there, UNR doesn’t have expensive fees. Which is great. And our team is not that bad. We are not the worst in our very good conference. But being honest, it’s a little weird every time I play against UCLA. For the process, well, the team has to recruit you, or you need to be at a good level or soccer. Example, having done the U17 or U20 program is a good start.

## Do you already have plans for when you finish your engineering degree and your years at UNR?

I do. I will go play professionally in Europe. I don’t know where exactly, Sweden, Germany or France, most likely. Our former coach, John Herdman, wanted me to do like my ex girlfriend Mal Pugh and skip NCAA, but there’s no way I give up on college. UNR might not be the best place for me to develop as a player, but I want a degree. You never know when an injury might end your career, and I want to have something to look forward if it ever happens. Especially that I am a demigod, I am way more likely to be injured. That’s something always on my mind. Every time I am not in a protected place, I can be attacked and die.

_Talking about her, Mallory Pugh joins us at the moment. We took the opportunity to ask her a few questions._

## Mallory, you had started studying at UNR, but after one semester, you decided to turn pro. Are there reasons you haven’t tell the press about, or it was because you felt you couldn’t develop as much at UNR?

Well, I didn’t have much choices but going to university in New Rome. I had already turned down many universities when I learned I could play in the NCAA. I decided to go study in UNR, but I realised quite fast that it wasn’t the kind of training I wanted. And I decided I would develop more as a professional player. The skipping college part scared me a bit, because only one or two had done it before me, it’s not seen very often, and also because I was protected in New Rome. In Washington, where I play, I have to be ready to be attacked at all time.

## Jessie and you were together back then. Was it tough to leave her behind?

Yeah. A lot. The first months have been the toughest, and it led to us breaking up at some point. Now, we’re good friends still. We are rivals, but when we see each other, it’s like old time when we hanged out together. If she gets in trouble, I’ll be there to defend her from monsters or anything else. It’s just weird because her best friend on Team Canada is now my teammate with the Spirits. Quinny is an Amazon, which is nice. I know if something happened in Washington, I’d have help out there. At the end of the day, I’m very happy with my decision. I know I’m happier in Washington, I developed way better than if I had stayed in New Rome. But it’s been challenging.


	5. Map of Camp Half Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are two maps of Alina, Ann-Sophie and tons of Rick Riordan's demigods camp: Camp Half-Blood


End file.
